Too Lost In You
by Storm63
Summary: CastielxOC: Cara ends up poisoned and the Winchesters can't figure out how to save her. They head off to Bobby's in hopes of a cure. Little do any of them know that the cure lies with their renegade angel, Castiel.


I'm attempting a songfic for the first time. This particular story is a one-shot, unless I'm tempted to write a follow up (hint hint). It involves the sexiest angel in the garrison (which is Castiel, for those who were a little confused) and my OC from my Dean story, Cara. This will be rated M because well, it's Castiel. Enough said. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Rating****:** NC-17| **Disclaimer:** I own nothing dealing with Supernatural. I only own my OC and idea. Hell, I don't even own the song this is based off of. By the way, the song belongs to the Sugababes. I recommend listening to it; it's really good.| **Setting:** Season 4, roughly after ep. 10 Heaven and Hell but before ep. 16, On the Head of a Pin.

_**Too Lost In You  
><strong>_

Dean, Sam and I were sitting in their motel room with Cara lying on the bed with pain evident on her face. The hunt we had just finished up had taken a turn for the worst when Cara found herself poisoned by a demon. The demon was defeated but the poison continued to course through Cara's veins even after it's death. The three of us tried everything we knew but with no avail; Cara was still poisoned and still slowly dying. "We have to keep trying, guys. She is not dying, damn it." My thoughts mirrored Dean's exactly. I cared for, no, I loved Cara too much to lose her. I had no idea where she would end up going, Heaven or Hell, but I couldn't risk Cara going back to Hell. It would prove very difficult to get her out of there...again."Come on, Sam. Let's go to Bobby's to find some answers. Cas, protect her with your life."I nodded, taking Dean's words close to heart. Dean & Sam left for Bobby's so I sat at the foot of Cara's bed, looking at her with sadness in my eyes. There was a pain etched all over her face and her neck was still discolored at the injection site. The boys had tucked her into the motel bed but she was still shivering furiously. I got up and walked to the head of the bed, watching Cara closely. I went to turn away, unable to watch her pained expression any longer but she reached out and grabbed my wrist. I expected her to think that I was Dean because they shared a stronger bond but when I heard her softly say my name, my heart swelled. Even though it was a sin, I envied Dean. His bond with Cara was what I truly, desperately, desired. Cara was what kept my faith intact; she refused to believe that God was completely gone. I went to leave again but her grip on my wrist tightened.

"Castiel...please stay..." There was no way I could deny her, not now. I knelt next to the bed, bringing our faces closer.

"I'm right here, Cara." I squeezed her hand, hoping to reassure her. "Cara, may I ask you something?" She nodded and I took a deep breath. "Are you going to die?" She shook her head and I felt relieved but the feeling vanished when Cara began coughing violently. I brought my hand to her mouth, wiping the drops of blood away with my fingers. "Is there a cure, Cara?" She nodded and I felt hopeful for the first time. "What is it?" She motioned to her book that was on the night stand so I grabbed it. She weakly flipped through the pages, intent on finding the answer to my question. She stopped flipping the pages and passed the book to me. I carefully read where Cara had pointed, numerous times because I wasn't sure I understood what to do. Well, I understood _what_ to do, I've witnessed humans do it for a long time, but I was nervous about doing that with Cara. "Are you sure about this, Cara?"

"No...other way."

"What about Dean? Wouldn't he be the one to ask?"

"Has to...be...someone...pure." Dean was certainly not pure but I didn't think I was either. I disobeyed; how am I pure?

"I'm pure?" She nodded. I looked away from Cara, hoping to get my thoughts together.

"Castiel...please..." I looked at Cara and swallowed hard. I simply nodded and placed Cara's book back on the nightstand.I hesitated, unsure of how exactly to go about doing this. It wasn't that I hadn't fantasized about doing this with Cara before, it was that I didn't expect to go through with it because of Dean. I shrugged off my trench coat and draped it over a chair sitting next to the bed. I kicked off my shoes and climbed into the bed, next to Cara. My nerves were definitely getting the better of me, making me take my time which was probably hurting Cara more than helping her. I had kissed her before but that was in order to save her from death in other situations. There was one time we had kissed when there was no danger at all but I had tried not to think about it because it would produce embarrassing results with my male vessel. I brought my hand up to her neck, gently tracing the injection site. I placed a small kiss on her cheek, feeling myself grow more confident with the action. "Cas..." That was the driving force to make me kiss Cara on the lips. I felt a surge of light flow through me and decided to deepen the kiss. I faintly felt Cara's hands slide up my back, smoothing out my shirt. Cara's hands moved to the front of my shirt and slowly began to unbutton the buttons on my shirt. I helped her with the last few buttons when I noticed that she was struggling and tossed my shirt to the floor. As I continued to kiss Cara, I ran my hands up her shirt to feel the skin that I had wanted to feel for a long time. I ran my fingers across the branded skin on her left side, tracing my name in her skin. My fingers traced the delicate script of my name which was surrounded in a feather design. Every time I had seen the brand on her skin, I had longed to touch it and now that I have, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to get enough of it. I continued to kiss Cara as her hands roamed across my chest, making me sigh into the kiss. I could feel my lower region get warm and I knew that I would be fast approaching the point of no return. I pulled Cara's shirt off and threw it onto the floor with my own shirt. The feeling of our skin touching was enough to make me see stars; now I know why Dean does this on a regular basis. What I still didn't understand, though, was why he didn't choose to do it with Cara. I saw the pain behind her eyes every time Dean took off to go fool around with another woman. It was part of the reason why we ended up so close, and ultimately bonded; I was there when she needed someone to talk to. I began to kiss Cara's neck, carefully avoiding the injection site, and worked my way down her chest and to her stomach. My hands struggled to get her skin tight jeans off, eventually getting them off with a little bit of help from Cara. I worked my way back up to Cara's face, enjoying the soft sighs of pleasure that were coming out of her mouth. Cara pulled me in for a kiss and I gladly returned it. I felt her hands go towards my dress pants, signaling to me that she wanted the offending garment off and fast. I quickly rid myself of my dress pants and socks, dropping them to the floor to join the other clothes. I stole a glance at Cara's almost naked body and my breath got caught in my throat. The only imperfections on her skin were the brands on her skin and the lifted veins that were saturated with the poison. I traced the veins, hoping to push some of the poison out of her veins. "Castiel...hurry..." In my haze, I had forgotten that I needed to heal Cara. I stripped us both completely and positioned myself in front of Cara. Cara had explained her species' mating rituals so contraceptives weren't of import. I slid inside Cara and that surge of light flowed through me again. Even with all my knowledge, Cara was still a complete mystery to me. After realizing that Cara was in pain no matter how gentle I was, I started to build a steady rhythm. I had to maintain a shred of self-control but being with Cara in this way was proving to derail my concentration. I looked up and I could see the tips of Cara's wings peeking out from under her shoulders. I pulled her towards me and ran my hands up her back until I could feel the base of her wings. Cara gasped and threw her arms around me, pulling us even closer. She whispered something, in what sounded like Enochian, and her wings began to glow. As I continued to thrust inside Cara, the glow of her wings changed from yellow to bright white. I ran my hands up her wings and enjoyed the feeling of Cara tightening around me. How could I forget that wings were like giant nerve endings? I repeated the action and Cara moaned softly. "Castiel..." I looked down and kissed Cara with every ounce of feeling that I had in me. I felt myself getting closer and closer to completion, at least that's what Dean tells me it is. Cara broke the kiss and gasped into the crook of my neck. I heard her whisper again, in Enochian, and my wings began appear on the same plane as everything else. I didn't know she could do that. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt her tighten around me. That was all I could take and I released my orgasm inside of Cara, furrowing my brow at the strange feeling I was going through. Cara went limp around me and I began to panic.

"Cara! Cara!" I pulled out of her and, without thinking, stood up. Since I had never done something like this before, I didn't realize how sensitive men get afterwards so I fell on my face because my legs refused to work. I groaned, feeling myself get frustrated with this human nonsense.

"Castiel! Are you okay?" I turned my head, in complete awe when I saw Cara sitting up and she didn't even sound as if she had been poisoned.

"Cara? You're...healed?" I stood up and sat back down on the bed, looking over Cara to see if she looked as normal as she sounded.

"Yes. Thank you, Castiel."

"I don't understand it."

"Your angelic power, combined with mine, was enough to cure the poison. I know, my kind is...complicated." I smiled and kissed Cara's forehead, making her look at me.

"That doesn't mean that there is anything wrong with you." She smiled at me and when she looked down, I noticed her wings. "How did you get my wings to appear on this plane?"

"My kind, since some of them are angels, have that power but only certain people can make it work. If you get one word wrong, it feels like you're pulling them out and that isn't pleasant." I nodded; pulling wings never felt good. She began to get dressed and I figured that it was a good thing to do since it was questionable when Dean and Sam were going to be back. If they found me and Cara naked together, it would not end well. We got dressed and I convinced Cara to stay in bed, just to be safe and to keep the Winchesters from having heart attacks.

"Cara? May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Castiel."

"Why me?" Cara looked down at the bed. I sat on the bed next to her, glancing at her wings as the twitched in the air. "Why not Dean?"

"It's difficult to explain, Castiel." I nodded; after knowing Cara the way I do, I knew exactly what that answer meant.

"i know your kind is complicated but you could attempt to explain it to me?" Cara opened her mouth but quickly closed it. She looked at the door, looked at me and tucked away her wings.

"Maybe some other time, Castiel." I nodded, just as the Winchesters walked through the door and looking as if they had been through a war.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one-shot. If there is any confusion, don't hesitate to ask questions. I was hesitant about posting this without revealing the details about Cara but it was staring at me and practically begging me to post it. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. : )


End file.
